Sweet Raven
by shamenteen
Summary: Raven is awaken by the same voice almost every night for months now. She hides it from everyone, and trys to ignore it. How can she hate thoses three words so much? DEAD damn...


**Teen Titans Story.**

Vamp: Good evening all of my readers. As some of you may know, while most of you don't, I have decided to write a story under shamenteen's account because I am going to prove that I can write a good story.

Shin: And I am going to help when needed.

Vamp: Because unlike Fallen Angel and Shamenteen, we like action and gore.

Shin: As well as pain and suffering.

Vamp: So this fanfic will have action, and suffering, and blood.

Shin: As appeased to nothing but romance and angst, but we will have some of that as well.

Vamp: I am also a hopeless romantic, but only show it on occasion.

Shin: We are going to give are selves a challenge by using the anime Teen Titans, which we do not own.

Vamp: And without farther adue, the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1  
_Sleeping Well?_

"My sweet Raven."

Raven shot straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, sweet coated her body, causing the dark blue sheets to cling to her body. Her large violet eyes shot back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Finally satisfied, she relaxed, bringing a slender hand up to brush the lavender bangs that suck to her forehead aside. She took a deep breathe, 'Just a dream. It was just a dream'

Raven gave another sigh and glanced at the clock. Red lights illuminated the current time, 3:46. Raven leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't remember the dream, but she could remember the voice. The same voice that wakes her up almost every night for the past four months.

Raven tossed aside her sheets and placed her feet on the ground. She gave a deep sigh, 'No use in trying to sleep now.' She stood up and walked over to her door, levitating her dark blue cape to here and opening the door in one swift movement.

... (this will mean scene change)

Raven entered the living room through the main entrance, and was surprised to see Robin starring out the window at the city. Raven staid quiet, walking over to the kitchen area to fixes herself a cup of herbal tea, it would help come her nerves.

The living room was big and spacious. It had a kitchen area to the right of the doorway, a table to the left, and a TV and couch straight forward to the right in a indented area were the couch was set up, and a small area to the left of that were you could select music and use a computer. The kitchen was simple, it had a small white fridge, a black microwave, a two person sink, and a variety of drawers and cabers. It wasn't the main kitchen, so it didn't have a stove. The counters were yellow, as well as the top of the island that sat across from the sink, and the cabers and drawers were white, as well as the bottom of the island.

The indention in the ground served as the living room area, the ground was cut into a circle depicted with a yellow T, a long red couch circled the top half of the circle, while the bottom was left open so you could see the large flat screen TV that covered the whole wall witch doubled as a monitor for a computer that was set up below it. A X-box, PS2, and Game Cube were set below the black circle table that sat in front of the couch.

The area to the left of that was set up in a circle as well, except it was on level ground surrounded by a yellow counter that reached a foot a higher than the computer by a foot, the wall that it sat upon was white and opened at two different ends. There was a large selection of music CD's, games, and a few computer disk. Next to the CD's sat a large stereo/radio, with two large speakers set on either side. On the other side there was two computers sitting on opposite sides of the wall, both with a plan black chair to sit at.

In front of the room was the wall made entirely out of glass so you can see out across the water at the city. The computer conical sat in front of the window, and the large TV/monitor screen was connected to the ceiling, and was retractable.

Raven was mildly surprised when Robin didn't notice her until she sat down on the long red couch. He snapped his head back and faced her with a shocked expression at the sound of the couch shifting. He wore his mask as always, the white stretched out a bit from the size of his eyes from the shock.

She took a sip of her tea before fixing her gaze on Robin. "Is there something wrong?"

Robin blinked once before regaining his senses, "No, just couldn't sleep. You?"

Raven replied flatly, "No."

"Oh." Robin shifted from one foot to the other. He rubbed the back of his neck, "So, why are you up so late, err, I guess early huh?" He gave a small nervous laugh.

Raven pinned him with a stare. She could tell if someone was lying to her, and knew very well that he was lying to her.

Robin shifted back and forth, adverting his gaze to everything but Raven. His cape making a small swishing sound. Finally out of places to look, his mask eyes met Raven's violet ones. He stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh, dragging his feet, he shuffled over to the couch and dropped down a little ways away from Raven.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked in a quiet voice, her eyes still fixed on Robin, her tea rested on the table in front of her.

"Uh." Robin didn't want to talk to anyone about it. It was embarrassing, wrong, and totally unfit for someone like him. Robin never wanted to talk to anyone about it, especially a girl.

Raven just stared at him, eyes searching his face for a clue. She found his cheeks a faint pink, and he sat farther away then he normally would, he fidgeted with his fingers, and directed his gaze towards the ground. To add to that, he wouldn't talk to her and it look like he just woke up not to long ago. Raven concluded that it was about a girl, it was a dream, it was embarrassing, and he didn't want to remember it.

Robin chanced a look and took a glance over at Raven. He met Raven's eyes and quickly looked away.

'It must be very embarrassing.'

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not." Raven would have laughed at Robin, but didn't, she would only get a negative response, and she wanted to help him, not anger him.

Robin finally gave up with a small sigh, and directed his attention to Raven who had on a blank expression. Somehow, that didn't help. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"You do know who your talking to right. "Raven added with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm serious Raven!"

Raven gave a nod, "Yes I promise I won't laugh"

"And whatever I tell you you won't tell anyone?" Robin sounded like he was pleading, very un-Robin like.

"I promise." Raven was curious now on what was wrong. Robin already knew she wouldn't go around telling people things if it wasn't their businesses, so it must be really embarrassing if he makes her promise out loud.

"No one, not Cyborg, not Beast Boy, and diffidently not Starfire!"

'So it's about Starfire.' "I'm not going to tell anyone Robin." Raven answered in a monotone voice, "Now what is wrong?"

Robin shifted in his seat so he was leaning foreword staring at the ground, he twiddled his thumbs together, and the light pink shade was back to his face. "Well, you see, I was sleeping, just sleeping like I always do, nothing different, and I was dreaming. "He paused to see if Raven was listening. She gave a slight nod for him to continue. "And in the dream I was myself, nothing different, and I was standing on the roof. It was a little before sunset, so the sky was all orange, and there was a small breeze. At first I thought I was all alone, but then..." His cheeks darkened slightly. "Then someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind me, I started to turned my head around to see who it was, but stopped when I felt them, um, well kiss the side of my neck." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and was staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Raven was started to understand why he was nervous, and highly embarrassed. But she kept herself quiet and waited for Robin to continue.

He cleared his throat, but didn't look at her, "Then they continued that for a while, and I just stood there. When I finally could move again, I turned around really fast and lost my balance, falling down on my back. I caused the other person to fall down as well, and they landed right on top of me. First I heard a real girlish giggle, then I opened my eyes and saw Starfire above me, but she didn't quiet look herself. She looked like, well, really flirty." He looked over at Raven, his cheeks a red, "You know what I mean?"

Raven gave a slight nod, her own cheeks a slight pink.

He looked down at the ground, "Anyway, when I went to ask her what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed me." He was scratching the side of his cheek and refused to look up, "And I mean kissed me. I was first shocked and didn't move, but then I couldn't control myself, an-and I responded. Before I new what I was doing, I-I fond myself in only my pants," his cheeks became really dark, " and she was only in her skirt. I woke up a few minutes later before anything else really happened."

Raven face was one mixed in slight embarrassment and humor, but she hid both pretty well, thought there was a slight blush across her cheeks. She directed her gaze outside, while Robin fidgeted next to her, glancing back and forth between the ground and her face. Raven was sorting the story through her head. 'He had a intimate dream of Starfire, most likely avoid her tomorrow, and I may have to as well. I just had to ask.' She mentally groaned.

Robin became slightly agitated, first she ask what's wrong, then he tells her, now she ignores him! "Well?" he barked quietly, still minding that there were others in the tower, "I tell you the most embarrassing thing ever, and all you do is stare out the window?"

Raven shifted her eyes to look at him, but kept her face towards the window, "What do you expect me to say?" She turned towards him and looked him in the eye, "You are a teenager, it is completely normal to have dreams like that. At this stage in life, your hormones will be very active, and you will have strong attraction towards the opposite-sex. Just be glad that it didn't go any farther and you aren't gay. You could have had a dream about anyone, just be happy it was the girl you liked, it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, like how?" he snapped back.

"You could have had a dream about Beast Boy." she replied coolly, a small hint of hummer in her voice.

Robin was quiet for a second, then his face paled, "Great, now I feel sick, and I won't be able to look at Beast Boy the same way ever again. Thanks a lot Raven."

"Your welcome." She grabbed her half empty cold cup of tea and stood up. "If you need me I will be on the roof meditating all morning."

Robin gave her a confused look, "But it's-" he glanced at the clock on the wall, "-4:24, are you going to stay up there all morning.

Raven placed her cup in the sink, and walked to the door without turning around. "Yes."

'Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos.'

Raven breathed in deeply. The fresh morning air mixed with the scent of salt water filled the wind as a soft breeze blew through the air making the ends of her lavender hair dance around her head. The warm rays of the waking sun splashing against her body, warming her from the remaining night air. The small waves crashing against the jagged rocks, spraying a salty mist that fly's through the wind, mixing with the morning dew on the soft green grass. Silence. No one around her. Nothing but the wind, ocean, and sun. Nothing but nature and herself.

"BEAST-BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

So much for that.

Raven breathed in through her nose, taking long deep breathes. "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos"

"AH, CY IT WASN'T ME!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos."

"IT WASN'T YOU? HOW MANY GREEN MONKEYS RUN AROUND THE TOWER TRYING TO GET ME TO EAT TOFU!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos."

"FRIENDS, PLEASES, DO NOT FIGHT! I AM SHEER ALL CAN BE RESOLVED OVER A BOWL OF THE REMBARS OF UNDERSTANDING!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"GET BACK HERE DOG-BOY, YOU AINT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath-"

"AH, I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Raven gave a loud sigh, 'So much for that.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamp: That is the first chapter. This one mostly focuses around comedy.

Shin: As well as a situation that some teenagers actually go through. I don't think anyone has down something like that before.

Vamp: It was funny, and I felt like being a hentai today.

Shin: When do you not?

Vamp: Good point.

Shin: Please review and speak your mind. As well as looking at the other story, we really do wish to know who is the better writers.

Vamp: Be warned, like this chapter, the others may contain something strange. We will be adding action and such in the future chapters.


End file.
